Sekirei: The Winged Guardians V2
by Darkfire45
Summary: Winged Guardians is back with a complete redo! Chapter 1 from version 1 will still be here, every new chapter onwards will be completely different! New Minato, and New Sekirei! MinatoxHarem, with Miya in the lead girl spot.
1. Beginnings

I don't own Sekirei or any associated concepts. If I did, Miya would be one of Minato's Sekirei. The owner of Sekirei is Gokurakuin Sakurako.

This story is a mix between my own ideas, the anime, and the manga. Warning: some characters with possible OOC. Also thanks to **shadowsofvanity** and **redwarrioroflight** for giving me inspiration with their stories _Guardian of the North_ and _The Three Feathers of Minato Sahashi_. You may see characters from both stories appearing. Anyways, it's time to begin!

_Italics: Thoughts or Norito_

Normal: normal speech

Bold: attacks, yelling

( ): person speaking or additional stuff

Ch. 1- Beginnings

OOOOOOOOOO

Kamikura Island- January 13, 2009

"Takami, it appears we have an unknown army that wishes to seize a few Sekirei children, one of whom might become the Ashikabi's partner in determining the fate of the world." said an eccentric white haired male in strange white attire, a billowing white cape completing the visage. His name is Hiroto Minaka, president of the soon-to-be founded Med Bio Informatics, or MBI for short.

"Let's just go ahead and get rid of these idiots so we can awaken the rest of the Sekireis on the ship." said the male's companion, Sahashi Takami, grey haired and the more cautious of the two, a cellphone dialing.

"We'll have to make sure there aren't any hidden surprises..." said Takehito suddenly, turning to face him from the cliff-face.

"Anyways, let's get on with this shit." said Takami. "Yume, Karasuba. Your mission is to get in the enemy base and retrieve the kidnapped Sekirei #88 Musubi and #87 Kaho."

The two Sekirei facing the Takami nod and say in unison "Understood." Without a moment's hesitation, the two black clad females leap off the cliff, into the hot landscape.

Minaka laughs, and says "Those poor fools. They don't know what they just got themselves into; especially with Karasuba being there. Hopefully she won't torture them like she did the last time. Remember what she did with their tongues Takami?"

Takami grimaces, and retorts "Shut up Minaka. Just shut up." She places a hand on her temple, massaging it, and pops an Advil.

Takehito remains silent, following the cloud of dust being kicked up by the two Sekirei.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"You were too slow Yume, you showed up after I had fun killing these rats" Karasuba said, turning to point at the silent Sekirei with a blood splattered sword. Behind were some 30 unfortunate soldiers, the smell of death and despair strong in the heat and dust.

A sad smile crosses over Yume's face, her black gloved hands holding Musubi and Kaho, both of whom were asleep. "That's too bad Karasuba…luckily I was able to get the two out without much trouble. Hopefully these two birds can lift their wings and find their fated Ashikabi someday; hopefully we all will be able to. Even you, Karasuba…"

Karasuba snickers, saying "You with your love and winging talk, it gets sickening after a while. Besides, Ashikabi are useless, they're weak in both the mind and body. Well anyways, we need to return to base."

10 years later

Shinto Teito, Japan -April 5, 2020

Gazing out over the bustling city if Shinto Teito, a familiar Sekirei takes in the view of the many cars and people.

_I wonder if today will be the day…the day I meet my Ashikabi. Mutsu found his Ashikabi here, so maybe I'll be able to as well._

"HEY YOU!"

She already knew they were coming for her. She know how many there were. She even knew how powerful they were. There were some perks to being the Sekirei of Fate. She chuckles to herself and faces the three Sekirei.

"You're a Sekirei, aren't you?!" The one in the middle said aggressively. "Well, it looks like you're unwinged, so you'll make a great addition to Master's collection. Isn't that great?!" The Sekirei said, swinging a huge scythe around with a near maniacal look. "I'm number 43, Yomi! Come on guys, introduce yourselves, might as well get to know each other as soon as possible!"

The other two sigh, and say "Number 39, Mitsuki." and "Number 65, Taki, sorry about Yomi, she kinda goes overboard sometimes." Taki said, scratching her head.

"Shut up Taki! It's all for Master anyways, so the end justifies the means! Now are you coming with us willingly, or will we have to beat you into submission?"

Looking at Yomi, Yume gets the impression that she'd rather have a fight then have her give up.

Smiling again, Yume slowly nods, catching the three off-guard.

_No, whoever "Master" is, it's not my fated partner. But he's around here, somewhere in the capital. I just have to get away from these recruiters._

Yume extends her fist, stretches it, and looks at the three hesitant Sekirei.

"So, you going to introduce yourself, or are you just going to stay quiet?" Mitsuki says, a white mist faintly gathering around her white clothes.

"I'm so sorry, that's rude or me. My name is Yume, I am Sekirei Number 08. I'd like it if you didn't deter me in my journey to find my Ashikabi, my true one, which isn't your Master."

Yomi blinks, then snarls and yells "Whaddya mean Master isn't your Ashikabi? Of course he is, he should be everyone's Ashikabi, but twerps start popping up and steal his! Take this!"

Yomi swings her blade, sending a rippling swirl of wind towards Yume. The strike explodes against the roof's wall, sending dust and concrete into the air.

"Ah, you're so impatient Yomi." Mitsuki says, slowly raising her arms and distributing out mist to cover the area.

Taki glances around warily, trying to locate Yume. "Hey guys, I've heard that single numbers are extremely hard to deal with, so be on your guard, alrig-_Guuh!_"

Taki falls forward, a look of pain and confusion on her frozen face. A shadow whispers _"Sorry."_

Yomi looks to where she last heard Taki's voice, angrily saying "Dammit Mitsuki, I can't see anything!"

"That's generally the point of my power Yomi." An exasperated Mitsuki replies from somewhere.

A thud follows soon after from the direction of Mitsuki's voice, causing Yomi to grimace.

_Sheesh, they're so weak. Can't go anywhere with them, and how powerful are single numbers? Wait, Mutsu is a single number as well, and he's scarily strong, so maybe…_

A black-gloved hand shoots out of the mist and punches Yomi in the small of the back, causing Yomi to lose all sense of touch. Her scythe falls to the ground, clattering against the concrete, followed shortly after its holder.

_She's…so…strong. I'm sorry, Master._

Then blackness.

Yume looks at the three still forms, knowing what she could do.

But she can't. That would mean separating a Sekirei from their Ashikabi, something that should never be done. She leaps off the rooftop onto another, racing across the sun-draped buildings, in search of her Fated One.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

A young raven-haired boy was leaving the University campus after getting his entrance exam results back, his enthusiasm at the highest it's been for a while now.

_"I passed! I need to call Mom and tell her."_ thought Minato.

_Ring__Ring…Ring Ring…_

_Someone picks up on the other line.__"_Hello Minato" A bored Takami answered.

"I passed my Shintou Teito entrance exams on my second try!" said Minato.

"Oh really? That's great…anything else?"

_Eh?_

"Wait, Mom. Didn't you hear me? I'm going to go into the University I've been talking about for months. I'm admitted basically!" Minato said, trying to get his mother to understand the situation.

"Yeah, I heard. Anything else? Oh, by the way, your sister is coming out to see you, so clean up that apartment of yours."

Defeated, Minato sighs and says "No, that was all. Thanks for telling me, see you Mom." He hangs up, and shakes his head. _"Dang, and I thought that would get something out of her."_

Getting onto the subway, Minato's thoughts go off track from school.

_Now that I've gotten the score required to pass, I don't need to stay where I am anymore. In fact, it'd probably be better go get an apartment near Shinto Uni…_

Looking out of the subway's windows, Minato spots the largest building in Tokyo, the massive skyscraper owned by MBI.

_Maybe I can work there after I graduate. Considering that it's been incredibly successful because of the child prodigy who built it, I bet the pay's good._

The subway hisses to a stop, and Minato steps out. Feeling hungry, he heads over to a map to see where a good restaurant is. Spotting a decent looking one, he quickly memorizes its location and sets out for it.

While crossing the street, Minato sees a girl shoot across a rooftop; appearing to be wearing a black dress of some sorts, a grey haori billowing behind her as she leaps over 20 feet of air to another roof.

Stunned, Minato begins to run without hesitation, his mind blank as his legs carry him to an unknown destination.

Suddenly, an explosion occurs where the girl was a moment before, Minato watches as she vaults to the side and momentarily clings to a building before leaping to another rooftop. He spots another girl, holding a large blade laughing manically as she appears to send out bursts of air towards the brunette.

_No way in hell this is happening…_ Minato thinks to himself

The brunette seems to have stopped running, and Minato sees that she turns to face her antagonist. Without thinking, Minato runs into the nearest building, climbs up the stairs, and rushes out to the rooftop.

Panting, he sees that the black-clad girl and the crazy one are staring at each other, before the latter starts ranting on about some 'Master' and how happy he'd be about something. She swings her blade again, it's whistling causing Minato to shudder. The brunette leaps out of range again, landing next to a surprised Minato.

Another razor sharp blade of air is sent, and Minato yells as he is picked up and carried over to another building, an explosion of concrete filling the air.

_What the hell is going on?!_Minato thinks frantically to himself.

_Huh?_

A feeling…a warm feeling. Something inside of Minato is warm, comforting. He gazes up to his carrier, and gasps.

She's so cute. So insanely cute; but also serious, determined. Almost looks like she's sad…

They then find a place to stay safe for at least a little while. They introduce themselves. "I'm Minato Sahashi. And you are?" said Minato. "I'm Yume." said Yume. The two then had a short conversation during their move to escape pursuit. Fate decided to a bitch and they ran into Mitsuki and Taki, but this time Yomi wasn't with them, due to the fight between them and Yume earlier. This time it was Akitsu. The "scrap number" as she was called due to the fact she couldn't be winged thanks to the MBI research scientists. Then the real fun begins.

"Taki you and I will take care of weakening #08, Akitsu deal with the idiot with her" said Mitsuki while pointing towards Minato. Akitsu got into a fighting stance as did Minato. Minato was dodging every blow Akitsu threw at him, though it was a narrow evasion. Then: "**Too slow!** **An opening!**" yelled out Minato after nailing a hard blow to her ribs. It was quite unlikely that she was hurt in any way, but the thing was he landed a blow on a Sekirei. "You are an interesting human. What are you to be able to evade a Sekirei's blows and land one in return?" asked Akitsu with an undertone of curiosity. "My martial arts sensei was almost as fast as you when I was training under him." replied an out of breath Minato. "Very well then, time to end this. "**Frost Arrows!**" said Akitsu as she hurled ice shards at Minato, who surprisingly dodged them.

Yume watched this after knocking out Mitsuki and seriously wounding Taki. _Amazing he is taking on Akitsu, who is one of the most powerful Sekirei around. Oddly his aura feels like that of Miya's. Plus he's doing this for me as well! I can sense the love and strength he emits from his aura. I think I have found him: my destined Ashikabi!_ thought Yume who begin reacting to Minato stronger than ever. Minato's luck about ran out as an ice shard he failed to dodge pierced him, causing him to be in serious pain. "Get out of here." said Minato who was slowly weakening from the ice shard piercing him. "No I won't leave you." said Yume, who then leaned closer to Minato. "What are you doing?!" said Minato after seeing Yume begin to lean in closer and closer to him. "Minato I'm on fire! Please help me cool down." pleaded Yume with an intense blush on her face. Then here it comes: the first winging for Minato!

Yume then kissed Minato, causing her bright wings of light to appear from her back. "Please leave me. I would rather die than see you hurt." said Minato before finally passing out from blood loss. "No! don't die on me!" said Yume. Now then what time is it? It's… Norito time! _By the light of my contract, my Ashikabi's darkness will be banished_ "**Positron Blasts**!" said Yume while unleashing one of her strongest attacks, a series of light bursts that can cause instant "termination". Akitsu had to put up an ice shield to protect her and her companions from a searing and instantaneous death. After Yume left carrying a wounded Minato, the other Sekirei fled. Akitsu had one thought: _What is this pull I am feeling?_ She was feeling a pull towards the man she attempted to kill, not understanding what was happening. Yume however did. _Is it me or is Akitsu showing signs of reaction? She was supposed to be unable to be winged, unless… Oh my god! Minato's love and strength is making her react! Then that means Minato IS the key to Akitsu's happiness, as well the gate of freedom for the Sekireis! Looks like I have found a solution to these dilemmas!_ thought Yume on the way off.

Later

"_What the hell happened? I remember fighting Akitsu and Yume kissing me. I must have passed out from blood loss thanks to Akitsu's Frost Arrows attack. Also what the hell is this unknown presence in my mind?"_

After waking up, he finds the same girl he tried to protect sitting next to him.

"Hello there, Minato." said Yume. "Hey Yume, wait where are we? wait we're in my apartment!" said Minato. "Would you mind explaining what those 4 people were chasing you for? Also what's this odd presence in my mind?" asked Minato.

"Sure. But it will be a long story Minato." said Yume.

_Some Time Later…_

"So let me get this straight: You are #08 of 108 total aliens called 'Sekirei' who are fighting for their 'Ashikabi' to win a grand prize at the end of this 'Sekirei Plan' and the last remaining Sekirei stays with their Ashikabi forever. And the unknown presence in my mind is our telepathic connection? Also those Sekirei that were chasing you were under orders from their respective Ashikabi to do so?" said Minato.

"Correct." said Yume.

"I believe you." Minato said simply.

"Really?!" said Yume. Normally people would call the police or ambulance saying they were seeing things, but Minato knew better.

"Everything you said lines up with what happened earlier and there is something incredibly special about you, other than what you told me." said Minato. "Yume-chan, Sekirei #08, Sekirei of Love/Fate, let's continue our lives together as Ashikabi and Sekirei." said Minato

"Alright!" said Yume happily. Well now that that's over, let's go ahead and go to sleep."

"Oyasumi Yume" said Minato. "Oyasumi Minato" said Yume.

After Minato and Yume wake up and eat breakfast, they start watching TV and then Minaka appears on-screen.

"I wish to congratulate you on your first winging. And it's #08 Yume! Very impressive Sahashi!" said Minaka, with his never-missing grin.

"Wait you're Hiroto Minaka, president of MBI!" said a very surprised Minato.

"Correct! Looks like our resident genius did his homework, which I don't doubt with the grades he got in school." said Minaka.

"How do you know what grades I got in school?!" asked a clearly shocked Minato.

"There is very little information I don't know." said a grinning Minaka. After that he went into a long monologue of the rules and such, which Minato and Yume pretty much tuned out.

"This also has to be kept a secret. Otherwise I might need to punish you." said Minaka. Minato nodded he understood while not thinking twice about it. MBI had its own private army, so he would be in serious deep shit if he didn't keep the secret.

"Good!" said Minaka. "Now I need to be going. Toodles!"

"Well that was something else." said Minato. He then heard knocking at the door. After answering it, the landlord was there.

"Sahashi I heard a woman and other strange voices! You have one week to get out!" said the landlord before leaving.

An awkward silence filled the air.

"I'm so sorry I got you kicked out!" said Yume, a regretful expression crossing over her face.

"Don't worry about it. I think he was jealous at the fact you were with me. I'd rather live on the streets with you than in a castle without you." said Minato. "Anyway, let's continue our crazy lives together." said Minato with a smile on his face.

"Let's do this! Time to find a new place to stay!" said Yume with tears of joy in her eyes at the fact her Ashikabi accepted her.

OOOOOOOOOOOO

"You've got to be kidding me! We've gone through 14 damn apartment complexes and none want to accept us!" said a frustrated Minato."Don't Give up Minato-sama. We'll find somewhere to go!" said Yume, pumping the air with her fists.

"You said you were looking for a place to stay?" said a new voice that they didn't know.

The one who was addressing them was a brunette-haired girl with a pink shirt with a yellow star in the center. "Why not come with me back to the boarding house I stay at. The owner is looking for new tenants anyways. Won't you come stay with me, eh I meant us!" said the brown haired girl, who introduced herself as Uzume.

She and Minato were chatting about random shit along the way.

_Could Uzume be another Sekirei who is reacting to him? With the strength and love I sense from Minato, as well as the fact he winged me, and he was making Akitsu react, I don't doubt it._ thought Yume, trailing behind the two with a suspicious look on her face.

_So this is Yume's Ashikabi. Wow he looks sexy. And he appears to have a good personality to boot. Wait his last name was Sahashi. Then that means he's Takami's son as well. You are a very interesting person Minato Sahashi._thought Matsu as she spied on her future Ashikabi.

"So you two are looking for a room." said Miya, the landlady.

"Correct Miya-san." said Minato and Yume.

"Do either of you have part-time jobs?" asked Miya. "No, but I planned on finding some work to help pay for college, now that I'm a Tokyo University student. The money I earn from that will also help pay for the rent for me and Yume. Besides it's my job to care for her." said Minato.

_I'm impressed. Men like Minato are ones you don't find that often these days. I can see that Minato cares deeply for my Disciplinary Squad successor Yume. I can sense the strong bond of love and trust between those two. Oddly, he reminds a little bit of Takehito His aura is eerily similar to my own as well. Things are about to get interesting here. _thought Miya.

"You are a Tokyo U student?" said Miya.

"Correct. I had gotten my entrance exam results yesterday and I had passed." said Minato.

"So which room would you two like?" said Miya.

"Room 202 will work." said Minato and Yume after looking at the available rooms.

"Also it will be time for dinner soon. You will get to meet the other tenants here soon." said Miya.

Minato and Yume sat down at the dinner table. The others introduced themselves, except Uzume, who they met earlier that day.

"Hi I'm Matsu and I live in room 201." said the red-haired girl with the glasses.

"I'm Homura and I live in room 203." said the silver-haired girl sitting next to Uzume.

"Nice to meet you." said Minato and Yume. "Same here." said Homura and Matsu. After introductions Miya came in with dinner.

"Well I'm glad we found a place to stay." said Minato.

"I'm certainly glad we ran into Uzume earlier." said Yume.

"The nice thing is we can still be with each other." said Minato. "Anyways, good night Yume." said Minato.

"Good night Minato." said Yume.


	2. Crow Feather

**Chapter 2: Crow Feather**

**Flashback**

**Same time, Karasuba POV**

"Heh. So that boy is Yume's fated Ashikabi. I have to say, he isn't half bad looking. I can sense the strength he emits, and it's incredible. That aura is strong, but why does it resemble Miya's so much?" Karasuba said. She then felt a heat flash. "It appears that boy is also my fated Ashikabi as well. I will continue to spy on him and Yume and see if he's worthy enough to be my Ashikabi." She added.

**Kazehana POV**

"This is bad. Minato was already being watched after he winged Yume, but now he is in danger. I need to warn Miya." Kazehana said. She disappeared in the winds.

**Flashback End**

**Maison Izumo, the next morning**

Minato was waking when he felt weight on his chest. He lifted the covers to see Yume using his chest as a pillow, and she was wearing modest clothes (to Minato's relief). Miya came in, ready to whack the two of them with her ladle, but she changed her mind when she saw a sleeping Yume smile peacefully while being watched over by Minato. Miya knew at that point that Yume had made a good choice of Ashikabi. _It's obvious that Minato cares greatly about Yume, and vice versa. It's a sad fact there are so few Ashikabi like him: kind, caring, and willing to work to take care of her. I can see the strength of the bond they share._ Miya thought to herself. She them had a short heat flash. _Does this mean that Minato is my fated Ashikabi as well? If that is the case, I will wait in order to learn more about him._ She added. However, two other residents were feeling the pull to Minato.

**After breakfast**

"Miya I'm heading off to work!" Minato said from the door. After he left Miya called down Yume to the living room. "Do you realize what kind of danger you have Minato in? Takami said if we could help it we need to keep Minato out of the plan, yet you get him involved! Do you realize what you have done?!" Miya said. "Yes I do Miya, but I had no idea his pull as an Ashikabi was as strong as it was. Now we are likely to have unwinged Sekirei all around the city home in on this Inn due to the increase in strength of Minato's pull!" Yume said. "The bad news isn't over yet. Karasuba is showing signs of reacting to him as well." Kazehana said. "This is dire indeed." Miya said. "I'm heading out so I can look out for potential threats to Minato." Yume said as she zipped off. "Are you going too Kazehana?" Miya asked.

"No. I would rather meet him here as I am also reacting to him. I'm guessing Matsu might be reacting to him too." Kazehana said. "There will be others after Minato as well. He's already a target for winging Yume. With some of the other single numbers reacting to him as well, things will get interesting around here." Miya said. "I know Tsukiumi is reacting to him, and Akitsu is feeling an emotional pull towards him." Kazehana said. "Hmm. We will wait and see what happens." Miya said.

**Sunset, Minato POV**

"Phew! Finally done!" Minato said. He had just finished work for the day. He knew Yume was watching from afar, which made him happy that Yume would readily help him if needed. But he didn't notice the other people watching him from on the rooftops.

**Tsukiumi POV**

"So that is Takami's son. He must be a good Ashikabi if Yume allowed him to wing her." Tsukiumi said to herself. She decided to ignore the pull much like Kazehana.

**Karasuba POV**

"It looks like I have some competition for Minato. He already has claimed Yume. Now Matsu, Kazehana, shockingly Akitsu, and Tsukiumi are reacting to him as well. This will be interesting to see how he handles this." Karasuba said with her default sinister smirk, again ignoring the pull.

**Mutsu POV**

"So this boy is Takami's son. I can see this boy has incredible strength. I can tell Yume is happy because of the way I see them interact with each other. Now the bird who spoke of love has found it. I can imagine his sister might have the same fire. I think I will observe this for myself." Mutsu said as he decided to tail Yukari to see if he gets a reaction from her.

**Matsu POV**

"Hmm. It seems that Minato has already gained attention as an Ashikabi for winging Yume. Now Karasuba, Kazehana, Akitsu, and Tsukiumi are all reacting to him. Things will get interesting soon." Matsu said.

**After Dinner, Minato POV**

Minato was taking a relaxing bath after a day at work. After a few minutes he heard the door slide open. "Yume if that's you I don't need my back washed!" Minato said. He turned around and saw someone else. "Matsu!" Minato said. "Hello Minato!" Matsu said with her trademark perverted grin. "What are you doing in here?!" Minato said panicking slightly. "This is why." Matsu said before pulling him into a kiss, making her bright orange wings light the room. "Sekirei #02 Matsu is yours now and forever Mina-tan!" Matsu pledged as she was about to glomp him, but Miya appeared, sword and hanya mask at the ready. She was going to punish Minato, but chose not to as this wasn't his fault, as usual. _Or was it because she wanted to attract Minato in some way?_ She did, however, punish Matsu with no breakfast.

**Speaking of the next morning…**

Minato woke up to find Yume in her usual spot to his right and Matsu joined them grabbing onto his legs, also smiling peacefully. Miya looked in quietly from the door. She didn't punish Minato as she saw Matsu was happy with Minato, just as Yume was. _I see great potential in this boy, no man. He gained the love and trust of Matsu and Yume. The single numbers, myself included do not easily trust people. The fact that he earned their love, trust, and respect speaks waves of him being a good person. He accepts their love and returns it. He may be the key to rescuing my siblings from that bastard Minaka._ Miya thought to herself. She felt another heat flash. _The more Sekirei this man attracts because of the strength of his soul and Ashikabi power, the stronger they become. It won't be long before new Sekirei start homing in on Minato._ She added. She continued to resist the pull towards Minato. Oh how right she was.

**Meanwhile in another area…**

Tsukiumi was busy having to defend herself while running away from three Sekirei that were under Mikogami's orders to capture her. It was an all-out chase on the rooftops until she entered the North, where she sensed Minato's presence. She began to react to him again, but that distracted her enough to be captured. She was terrified of being winged against her will and being raped. To her good luck, however: "**Positron Blasts!**" a familiar voice yelled out, firing attacks on the pursuers, making them jump back. "Hello again Tsukiumi." Yume said as she appeared with Minato in tow. "Greetings Yume." Tsukiumi said. She felt an even stronger heat flash. "Tsukiumi would you like to come back with us?" Minato asked with a kind smile. Tsukiumi blushed. "Fine then I will join you." Tsukiumi said. "Yume, would you like to get a boost to scare them off?" Minato asked. Yume's response was to kiss him. The three attackers were now scared. **"By the light of my contract, the darkness of my Ashikabi shall disappear! Positron Hyper Blasts!" **Yume said using the power of her Norito, heavily wounding the attackers, who all retreated. Tsukiumi was amazed. _Was that the power of the bond between a Sekirei and their Ashikabi? It's incredible!" _Tsukiumi thought to herself. "Now then Tsukiumi, just follow me and Yume." Minato said, extending a hand to help her up, which she gratefully accepted.

**Dinner time**

"Well Minato, already nabbed another one have you?" Matsu said teasingly. "No, not yet at least. We brought her here so she could have a safe place while she recovers. I told her to come to me when she is ready to be winged." Minato said. Miya was surprised. _Tsukiumi doesn't even seem to mind being around Minato at all! Does this mean she is beginning to overcome her hatred of Ashikabis? If so, then Minato is the answer to the dilemmas of my sisters._ Miya thought to herself, again feeling the ever-growing pull from Minato.

Before they started eating, the doorbell rang. Miya answered it to find Takami, with Karasuba in tow, to Miya's irritation, but she let it slide as it had something to do with Minato. Minato's eyes widened when he recognized the guest. "Mom what are you doing here?!" Minato asked in surprise. The others' eyes (minus Matsu, Miya, and Karasuba, as they were aware of it already) widened in shock, especially Yume and Tsukiumi. "When the Ashikabi for this generation's disciplinary squad, Natsuo, tried to wing her, she reacted rather violently. Natsuo had two major injuries he's recovering from. Karasuba asked me to allow her to meet you as she told me she was reacting to you." Takami said. Minato's expression grew thunderous. He was about to go into a rant, but he calmed down when Yume placed her hand on his shoulder. Karasuba walked forward to him. "I have something I want to say to you Miya, and it involves what happened to Takehito." Karasuba said.

"I had not planned to kill Takehito, that incident was pure accident. Do you know why I became so bloodthirsty? Here's why: When that bastard Minaka awakened us, he wanted a perfect shock trooper that would stop anyone or anything that got in the way of his plans for us. I had the cursed luck to be picked. I was put through horrid mental conditioning. Could you imagine fighting a voice in your head telling you to hunt, to kill, every single day? Not only that, but my dreams are haunted by that voice. Takami managed to reverse some of the conditioning, but she said in order for my mind to fully stabilize I would need to be winged, which was good timing since I was reacting to Minato here." Karasuba said. Everyone was shocked and horrified, then pissed off beyond belief, Miya especially. _The time will come for your death Minaka._Miya thought to herself. "Fine then. Karasuba, are you sure you want me to wing you?" Minato asked. "Yes." Karasuba said. She kissed Minato square on the lips, filling the room with the glow of her ash grey wings. "Sekirei #04 Karasuba is yours now and forever Minato." Karasuba pledged, happy to have finally found a kind and caring Ashikabi. "Welcome to our little family Kara-chan." Minato said with a kind smile. Karasuba responded to the affectionate tone with a warm smile. Takami sighed with relief. "Well then things are now getting interesting." Minato said.

**Chapter 2 is done! Thank you for waiting patiently for the redone Chapter 2! Karasuba has found joy through Minato, and the preparations to end MBI have begun!**


	3. Karasuba's Past

Chapter 3: Karasuba's Past

**This is a slowdown point. There will be flashbacks concerning Karasuba. Warning to viewers: some of the content may disturb you. Anyone under 17, leave now! Unless you can handle it of course!**

**The next morning**

Minato wakes up to the usual sight of his Sekirei joining him out of their instinctive need to be near him. He found Tsukiumi on his left to his surprise, and Karasuba draped herself over his chest. They had the same peaceful smile Yume and Matsu had. Miya was happy as she sensed the darkness slowly leaving Karasuba's heart, being overcome by Minato's unconditional love. Yume could sense it despite being asleep. Minato did a "shh" gesture at Miya and did the ninja to get out of the warm trap, and to Miya's surprise, they didn't wake up. Minato smirked at this. They walked downstairs quietly. "How did you slip away without waking them up?" Miya asked. "I learned some different martial arts, including ninjutsu, which was what I used to slip out." Minato said with a smirk. "Oh my, I never expected to have a ninja in this inn." Miya said.

**Later at breakfast**

Minato ended up being placed between a smiling Yume and a somewhat possessive Karasuba at the table, much to Uzume and Homura's amusement. Matsu wasn't jealous as she was concocting a plan to snare Minato for herself after breakfast. Yume was thinking about snaring him in her own, non-perverted way. Karasuba on the other hand didn't really care, with the happiness of being winged by Minato the previous day still dominating her mind. Miya watched the interaction between Minato and Karasuba and was smiling inside that Karasuba was opening herself up to Minato and his Sekirei. It seemed that Karasuba has finally found true friends and close allies. However, Miya could still sense sadness and fear in Karasuba. Miya realized she was afraid of what everyone here would think of her if she told them her worst memories.

Minato was still conversing with Karasuba, and Miya watched as her expression changed. "Minato, Miya, it's time I explain why I had gained the reputation I had." Karasuba said. Minato picked up on her hesitation, and put his hand on her shoulder, saying he was willing to listen to what she had to say. Karasuba steeled herself for what was to come. "I will now show you some of my worst memories." Karasuba said as she activated the telepathic link to Minato. After Minato linked in Matsu and Yume, Karasuba focused on her worst memories.

**Now for the flashbacks!**

**Flashback #1 (Back to Chapter 1!)**

Karasuba was walking into the enemy base nonchalantly, smirking at the soldiers' automatic reactions. "You idiots are sharper than I thought. More fun for me when you die!" Karasuba said with a sadistic smirk. The soldiers flinched, but they held their ground. Karasuba's smirk got even wider. _This will DEFINITELY be fun!_ Karasuba thought with glee at the bloodshed she would cause. The soldiers started shooting at her, but Karasuba was faster than the bullets, and one by one, she began to tear them apart. She would break their arms and legs, then cut them off just to see them squirm, repeatedly stab them everywhere but the heart, then she had had her fun, she ripped their hearts out with her katana, while bathing in their blood. This trail of blood and the smell of death and despair went on for nearly all of Kamikura Island.

**Meanwhile with Yume…**

Yume was going through the base looking for Musubi and Kaho. After walking through a maze of hallways, she found scientists harming Musubi and Kaho. Yume's anger flared. _How dare they harm these innocent little birds!" _Yume thought in anger. Yume forced the door down, startling the scientists. Two of the guards had the not-so-bright idea of holding a gun to the heads of the two baby Sekirei, angering Yume enough for her to attack them. Just like Karasuba, she slaughtered them, but in a merciful way. Even in her anger, she had enough control to be merciful.

**Later**

"Too late for you Yume. I had fun killing these scurrying rats while you were getting those two." Karasuba said. "You really need to let love into your heart, instead of the darkness that controls you." Yume countered.

**Flashback end**

"That was my most traumatizing memories. That was the first incident where the darkness had taken complete control." Karasuba said. '"there are more of these incidents though. The second incident occured about 5 months ago." She added.

**Flashback #2**

**5 months ago**

Karasuba (sadist mode) was hunting her unlucky prey, Sekirei #19, Ikki. The dagger-wielding Sekirei was on the run, being completely terrified of being caught and killed by (sadist) Karasuba. She found a secluded rooftop and hid there, thinking she was safe. Oh how wrong she was. She reached the roof, only to find Karasuba waiting there, sword drawn, grinning like a psychopath. Ikki tred to escape again, but before she do anthing, she felt something go through her skin. She looked down and found Karasuba's sword stabbed completely through her, right to the heart. She dropped dead within a few seconds. "This was boring." Karasuba said.

**Flashback End**

"That wasn't the worst memory. The last of these memories, the worst one of them all, was _his_ death." Karasuba said. Miya tensed up, knowing it involved Takehito somehow.

**Final Flashback Begin!**

**One year ago**

**MBI, January 15, 2019**

There were explosions going on all over the building. The scientists were ordered by Minaka and Takami to evacuate the tower while they went with a security team. They headed into the central core of the building, where the Jinki were being contained. They discovered something happened and the Jinki were reaching critical. They found Takehito there attempting to stop the explosion. Minaka and Takami came in and quickly got to work to stop the pending explosion. Their attempt was for naught as the Jinki finally hit critical point. "Minaka, Takami, get out of here now! It's too dangerous!" Takehito said. "Are you crazy?! You'll get caught in the blast!" Takami said. "So will you and Minaka if you don't get the hell out of the building!" Takehito said. Takami was about to say something, but Minaka grabbed her shoulder. "He's right, we need to leave." Minaka said. He grabbed Takami and they down the stairs as fast as possible while Takehito worked on delaying or stopping the explosion. Right when they got out of the building, however, they heard a huge explosion. "It looks like he was too late." Takami said grimly. After a few minutes, they heard a familiar voice. "Phew, barely managed to get out alive." Takehito said. Minaka and Takami turned and saw him, somehow alive.

"I managed to minimize the damage and blast range, but before the system exploded, I managed to warp eject the Jinki back to the ship." Takehito said. Minaka was relieved. The Jinki were needed for his plans. To his good luck, they were where no one but him could get to. However, Karasuba's sadistic side picked the worst time to appear and take over. Takehito fell over, dead from being stabbed through the heart by Karasuba. "The pathetic man is finally dead." Karasuba said with psychotic glee. She wanted nothing more than to fight Miya and see her die in the most merciless way possible. What Takami wouldn't realize until much, much later was that Karasuba killing Takehito was under Minaka's orders.

**About 5 days later**

Miya learned from Yume about Takehito's death. The lavender-haired Sekirei was downright furious at Karasuba and at Minaka. She stormed off to MBI, furious beyond belief. She decided she would make sure Minaka wouldn't in any way involve her with his plans.

**Flashback end**

Miya was originally calm, then like everyone else, became completely furious at Minaka. How dare he do this to Karasuba! Everyone's expressions changed when they saw a sight that would completely shock anyone that knows Karasuba: The 'Black Sekirei' looked like she was going to break down and cry. Minato went to the distraught Sekirei and gave her a comforting hug. Karasuba began to tear up, then finally broke down, crying on to Minato's shoulder, while being held in his strong and gentle arms, with him comforting her. Miya's expression softened at the sight. _It appears Karasuba has found her true life partner. I feel the light from Minato lighting the torch in her heart, which is slowly becoming a blazing inferno._ Miya thought to herself. She felt yet another heat flash, which was stronger than the last one. _It seems I won't be able to resist Minato's pull for much longer._ Miya thought to herself. She knew she was slowly falling in love with the raven-haired Ashikabi. Matsu saw Miya's quick flash and grinned. _Oh ho! It seems Minato is the key to helping Miya finally get over the sadness from Takehito's death._ Matsu thought to herself. She left the room, beginning to devise a plan for Miya's eventual winging.

**Later that night...**

Everyone had gone to bed. Miya knew it wouldn't be long before she can't resist Minato's pull. She decided she would hold out as long as needed, before she would decide to give herself to Minato completely.

**Speaking of our favorite Ashikabi...**

Minato was asleep, with a sleeping Karasuba grabbing on to him instinctively. He was having what may have been a precognitive dream.

**Minato's Dreamscape**

Minato found himself surrounded in a grotto filled with greenery of all kinds. "Big Brother help me!" a voice he would soon get to know said. Minato followed the voice to the center of the grotto. He looked in the center tree to find a girl around her mid-teens, crying and scared. "Don't worry Kusano, Big Brother is here to rescue you!" Minato said. Kusano jumped down and was caught by Minato. The girl held onto him as he brought her to a safe place.

**Dream end, the next morning**

"What an unusual dream. I wonder if Matsu might know anything about this." Minato said to himself quietly enough not to wake the sleeping Sekirei.

Ch. 3 is done!

Finally got this chapter done!

**The results of the poll will be posted next chapter!**

See you guys later!**  
**


	4. Enter the Green Girl!

Chapter 4: Enter the Green Girl!

**I have decided to do a dual upload with Chapters 3 and 4**

**The results of the profile poll goes as follows:**

**Miya-winner with 5 votes**

**Tsukiumi- no votes (I can see why)**

**Musubi- no votes (I can see why, used a little too much)**

**Kusano- no votes (Again, most likely used too much)**

**Akitsu- second place with just one vote**

**I went ahead and did the poll for two reasons: 1. I wanted to have it done and over with so I wouldn't have to do it later. 2. I had originally planned to have the winner (which somehow I expected it to be Miya) winged later after the story picks up a little. I will say that for certainty that Miya will join in within the next few chapters. Anyways, let's begin the next chapter of the story shall we?**

**Picking up from Ch. 3**

**Later that morning**

"So you say you saw a girl who might be a Sekirei in your dreams?" Matsu said. "Yes. I remember what she looked like. The dream felt like a precognitive dream of some sort." Minato said. "What did she look like?" Matsu asked. "Blonde hair, about medium height, bright green eyes like a plant's, more like a younger-looking version of Tsukiumi almost." Minato said. Matsu looked through the list of Sekirei. "Is this her?" Matsu asked, pointing to the photo. "Yeah that's her!" Minato said. "That's #108 Kusano, the last numbered and the youngest of us. It seems she subconsciously connected her dreams with yours. Apparently she picked up on your power, as the power of an Ashikabi increases two ways: 1. strengthening the bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei, or 2. increasing the number of Sekirei winged. She must have reacted to you because you already have three Sekirei you marked, all single numbers. Then there's the fact you have formed strong bonds with us rather quickly." Matsu said. Right when she finished speaking, Minato's phone went off. The message sent angered Minato. He showed Matsu the message:

_To all Ashikabis: The Green Girl is in the Arboretum_. _Go there if you want to claim a powerful Sekirei. Hurry, because there will be others fighting for her!_

_-Minaka, Game Master_

He showed the message to Miya, whose expression changed to that of anger. Minato put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'll go after her. Yume, Karasuba, let's go." Minato said, with the two former Disciplinary Squad members following right behind. "Don't worry, Miya. I know Minato will come back just fine, especially with those two with him." Matsu said, correctly guessing Miya's worry. Matsu was grinning on the inside. _Excellent! Miya has begun to fall in love with him, just as planned! Now to give her a little push._ Matsu thought to herself.

**Arboretum**

Minato and his team had just arrived to the battlefield, seeing nothing but chaos. Yume turned and saw a familiar face: Yomi had turned and noticed them, then paled when she saw Karasuba with them. Yomi then took off into the central part of the Arboretum. "Yume, Karasuba, we need to move!" Minato said taking off into a sprint, Yume and Karasuba following right behind him.

"**Big Brother help me!"** Kusano said. She pointed in a certain direction. "Follow me! Kusano is trying to lead us to her!" Minato said. "Hai Minato!" The two Sekirei said. They followed the directions Kusano was pointing them to, finally reaching the center of the Arboretum. They looked up into the tree and found her. "Kusano! Kusano! Down here!" Minato called out. "Big Brother? Are you here to help me?" Kusano said. "Yes I am! Jump down and I'll catch you!" Minato said. She jumped down, and was caught by Minato. "You came to recuse me like you said you would. Thank you Big Brother." Kusano said as she fell asleep. "Poor dear, she must have been exhausted." Yume said. "Let's get out of here now!" Minato said.

"Not so fast!" Yomi said. She charged at Minato, scythe drawn, only to be blocked by Karasuba with her nodachi drawn, with a very pissed off expression on her face. _Darkness or no darkness, I will destroy ANYONE who is foolish enough to attack and harm Minato or my sisters!_ Karasuba thought as her anger began to surge. Yume tensed sensing the sharp spike of anger. _I've never seen Karasuba this angry over anything before! Minato must be having a greater effect on her than we realized! Incredible!_ Yume thought to herself in shock. "Minato!" Karasuba said. "Alright then." Minato said as he kissed her, Karasuba's wings appearing. Yomi didn't care about Kusano anymore, she cared about escaping an angry Karasuba. Bad idea there. **"By the shadows of my pledge, I will bathe my Ashikabi's dangers in the darkness! Shadow Strike!" **Karasuba said, releasing a wave of pure darkness from her sword, which began to consume a screaming Yomi whole. In less than a minute the scythe-wielding Sekirei is completely gone, with no traces left behind. "Serves her right. She deserved it for daring to attack my Ashikabi." Karasuba said, default sinister smirk on her face. "Heh. It appears the other personality is attracted to him as well." She added.

**Meanwhile with Miya and the others…**

Miya and the others watched the fight in shock. _Minato, it seems you have a more powerful effect on Karasuba than what we realized._ Miya said in her thoughts, shocked at the change in Karasuba. _It appears there is some competition for Minato. Now to find the opportunity to get Miya together with him, with them being alone._ Matsu thought with a glint in her eyes. Homura, Uzume, and Tsukiumi didn't know what to think.

**Dinnertime**

"We're back! We brought a guest!" Minato said. Miya went to greet them only to find Minato with Yume and Karasuba, in addition to a sleeping Kusano on Minato's back. "I brought Kusano back as promised Miya." Minato said. Kusano stirred. "Where are we Big Brother? I'm hungry." Kusano said, still half-asleep. "We're at my home, where you'll be safe." Minato said with a kind smile. Kusano smiled back. "Can you walk?" Minato asked, lowering her to the ground. "Hai Onii-chan!" Kusano said. "Now then, Follow Yume and she'll get you some clothes and you need a bath as well." Minato said. "Alright then." Yume said, leaving the room with Kusano not far behind.

"Thank you for getting her to safety." Miya said to Minato. "I can assume you will now tell me a few things?" Minato said. "Yes. I asked you to rescue her, referring to her as my sibling. I am actually Sekirei #01 Miya." Miya said. "I had already guessed by your aura you were a powerful Sekirei. I now have an idea of how strong you are." Minato said. "I'm going to start dinner, before everyone gets suspicious." Miya said.

**At the table**

Kusano decided she wanted to sit on Minato's lap, much to the jealously of Minato's other Sekirei, except Karasuba. Dinner went on as usual, with laughs all around.

**After dinner**

Minato decided to do a little stargazing to relax. "Onii-chan?" Kusano said. Minato sat up and saw Kusano, whose cheeks were tinted pink. She jumped onto his lap and kissed the startled Ashikabi square on the lips, making her bright green wings appear, and the plants in the garden began to bloom. "There, now you're my real Onii-chan!" Kusano said running off, leaving behind a gobsmacked Minato, a giggling Yume, and a grinning Karasuba.

**Miya POV**

_She seems to have chosen Minato as her Ashikabi. That's a good thing. I know Minato will take good care of her. _Miya thought to herself. She felt yet another powerful heat flash. _My time is about to come._ She added.

The fourth chapter of our story has ended! One last chapter, and then Miya will join in!

See you guys later!


	5. The Winds of Change

Chapter 5: The Winds of Change

**Yukari makes her first appearance!**

**Anyways, let's begin shall we?**

**Picking up from Ch. 4**

**The next morning**

Minato woke to the usual sight of his Sekirei keeping him pinned down, but he felt more weight on him than usual. He looked around cautiously and saw two new faces, one familiar and the other one, not so much. He identified Uzume as one of them, and the other one frankly stunned him. It was a tall black-haired woman that appeared to be around Miya's age.

_Who the hell is this person? I've never seen her before! And why the hell is Uzume in here? I'd better ask Miya._ Minato thought to himself. He then did the ninja to escape without waking them up. He decided to hoist the conked out Kazehana onto his shoulder. Miya appeared right after he did that. "Miya do you know this person by chance?" Minato asked, pointing to the sleeping Kazehana. "Yes I do. She's Sekirei #03 Kazehana, and she served alongside me in the 1st Generation Disciplinary Squad, along with Matsu, Karasuba, and #05 Mutsu. I'm guessing Kazehana snuck into the alcohol stash last night and apparently homed in on you unconsciously." Miya said.

Minato facepalmed. It appears Yume's warnings were right on the mark. "I think I now know who was tailing me originally." Minato said. Before he could say anything else, Kazehana, who was still on his shoulder, was beginning to stir. "Morning already?" Kazehana said. "Yep, and don't surprise me like you did this morning." Minato said in a teasing tone. Kazehana pouted since it was her being teased instead of the other way around. She then froze and turned to face Minato. "Something wrong Kazehana?" Minato asked with a look of confusion. "Nothing at all!" Kazehana said quickly with a blush. "Haven't seen you in a while Kazehana." Karasuba said from the doorway. She grinned devilishly at the sight of Kazehana being pinned on Minato's shoulder. "Looks like the tease is being teased." Karasuba said in a joking tone. Kazehana flinched when she heard Karasuba's voice. "Before you say anything, Minato is my Ashikabi." Karasuba said. Kazehana had the most priceless shocked expression ever.

_What are you Minato Sahashi? Yume let you claim her, you tamed Karasuba and Matsu, earned the trust of Kusano, you even gained Tsukiumi's respect, and then you get a growing reaction out of Miya. You are something else._ Kazehana thought to herself. "Pfffffft! Hahahahaha! Look at the expression on your face!" Karasuba said, laughing like crazy. Minato saw the expression and started snickering. Kazehana was pouting and blushing from embarrassment, something the others didn't expect. Everyone else arrived to see the sight and began to laugh, Miya included. _It seems Minato is a bit of a lady-killer to make Kazehana behave like that. It's good to see she's getting over __**him**__._ Miya thought to herself.

**Later**

"So let me get this straight, you have been pretty much stalking me since I winged Yume, and after tailing us for some time, you came out because you were reacting to me?" Minato said, confirming Kazehana's reason for coming. "Yes Minato-kun." Kazehana said.

**Later that night**

Minato was looking out at the stars on the roof. "Enjoying yourself Minato?" Yume said from behind him. "I've always enjoyed looking at the stars since I was small. I would often look at them along with my younger sister Yukari. I wonder what she's doing now." Minato said.

**Meanwhile with Yukari…**

Yukari was returning to her apartment after getting some groceries. She didn't realize she was being tailed by a certain earth-user.

**Mutsu** **POV**

"So that's Takami's daughter. It appears she carries the same fire as her brother." Mutsu said. He sensed Sekirei moving nearby. It appears I'm not the only one tailing her." He added.

**The next day, Maison Izumo**

Higa Izumi, Ashikabi of the East decided he wanted to go to Maison Izumo and get new 'game pieces', which was what the bastard thought of the Sekirei. "Ah hello Miya. Would you like to join a side with power and everything you could want?" Higa sneered. "Sorry but she doesn't want to be winged!" Yume said coming down. "Ah #08, you'll make a great addition to my collection." Higa said with an arrogant smirk. "Not happening bastard! I'm already taken!" Yume snarled. "And who would be the one who has claimed you?" Higa said. "His name is Minato Sahashi!" Yume said. "What's going on Yume?" Minato asked. "What's going on now?" Karasuba said from behind Minato. She narrowed her eyes when she saw Higa.

_What the hell?! He's marked #08 and #04!_ Higa thought to himself. "Someone here to cause trouble?" Kazehana said. The rest of Minato's Sekirei and Uzume came down when they heard that. "Now leave Higa before I decide to not spare your life!" Miya said with an angry snarl. Higa didn't think twice and got in his limo which sped off. "So that must have been the Ashikabi of the East, Higa Izumi, right?" Minato said.

"Yes. He is the one responsible for me losing an Ashikabi. I had reacted to a young girl much like you Minato, but Higa had her killed so he could forcibly wing me, before Miya intervened and brought me here to safety." Uzume said. Minato's expression changed. The girls, Miya included, flinched when they felt the smothering killing intent in his aura. Yume placed her hand on Minato's shoulders and shook her head no. Minato sighed and calmed down. He then wrote something down on some paper and gave it to Uzume. "Here's my cell number. If you ever run into Higa or his subordinates, or anyone that tries to forcibly wing you, call me, and we'll come help you." Minato said with his lady-killer smile. Yume, Karasuba, and Kusano nodded in agreement. Uzume was happy she had found the Ashikabi she had wanted and needed.

**Speaking of Higa…**

Higa was pissed that his plans were ruined. He called a number he kept on speed dial.

**Riiiiiiing! Riiiiiing!**

"_**Who is this?"**_a gruff voice asked.

"It's Higa. I have someone I want you to get rid of." Higa said.

"_**I can do that for a price. Who am I to kill?"**_the voice asked.

"His name is Minato Sahashi." Higa said, giving a description of him.

**Back to Minato**

**Later that day**

Minato was taking a walk to have some fresh air and relax from the antics of the Sekirei at Maison Izumo. He was walking through an old alley when he heard gunshots. He looked down and saw blood. He then fell over unconscious.

**Maison Izumo**

Yume, Karasuba, Matsu, and Kusano froze. After they started moving again, they felt something was wrong. Yume realized she was…crying? The four Sekirei then realized what was happening. _Oh. Shit! Minato's in danger!_ They all thought in unison. "Miya, we're heading out!" Yume said, with Karasuba and Kusano following right behind, all three running full throttle to find Minato. Matsu ran to her computers to track down her Ashikabi. Yume and the others were running across the rooftops when Yume's phone suddenly rang. Yume answered it. _** "It's Matsu! I've located Minato! I'm sending his location to you now! Hurry up and find him quickly!" **_Matsu said with panic in her voice. Yume and the others didn't think twice, they started running even faster than before.

They saw some suspicious people getting into vans and escaping, leaving an unconscious Minato, who was in critical condition. Yume was horrified, then the light from her hands gained a crimson edge instead of the normal cobalt from anger. "Help me with Minato! We need to get him to a hospital fast!" Yume said. "Matsu! Where's the nearest hospital!" Yume asked_**. "The nearest one is MBI-operated and it's a few minutes from your location. I'm sending its location to you right now!"**_ Matsu said. "Got it! Let's move it!" Yume said to her companions.

**About 10 minutes later**

Minato was quickly brought into the E.R. after he was admitted into the hospital.

**Meanwhile with Takami**

"We've got trouble! Three Sekirei are on a rage! We think their Ashikabi got shot and killed! One of them had grey hair and was carrying a nodachi!" One of the panicking hospital staff said. _Grey hair and nodachi. That means… Oh shit! Minato!_ Takami said mentallv as she headed to the hospital ASAP. She hoped she could make it in time.

**A few minutes later**

Yume was still on a rampage from anger at what happened earlier. Kusano almost lost control of her anger. Karasuba was the angriest of the trio. She was eerily quiet, with a glare laced with ferocious killing intent.

**Meanwhile with Matsu**

"_**What. Did. You. Just. Say?"**_ Miya said with the most terrifying demonic smile yet. "Minato was shot and is right now in the hospital!" Matsu said, scared as hell. _Hope whoever is responsible is lucky, because Miya looks like she wants to kill someone._ Matsu said to herself mentally. Matsu was still going through files and discovered something startling. "Miya. Listen to this now." Matsu said.

"_**It's Higa. I have someone I need to have gone."**_

"_**It can be done for a price. Who needs to die?"**_

"_**His name is Minato Sahashi."**_

"_**Done."**_

The recording was finished. Miya was beyond angry. No, she was absolutely furious. _How dare that bastard do this!_ Miya thought in her rage, her protective streak showing up, along with the most frightening killing intent. _It appears my plan to put her with Minato just got a lucky chance!_ Matsu said mentally.

**Later**

Minato was brought into the O.R. for emergency surgery. Takami strode in. No one was going to do any work on Minato without her around to watch their every move. If they screwed up and her son died, she would happily turn his Sekirei, including Miya, on them, and on MBI.

**2 hours after the operation**

Minato was resting peacefully on the bed. The only thing that kept his Sekirei calmed down is the incessant beeping of the vital monitor telling them he's still alive, though in bad shape.

"I see you let yourselves in again." Takami said, making the three Sekirei turn to face her. "I honestly am surprised. I've never seen you act the way you did when you rescued Kusano Karasuba." Karasuba snorted in response. "I was surprised as well." Miya said as she climbed through the window. "I'm surprised. I never thought you, the one Sekirei thought impossible to wing, would be reacting to someone, especially my son of all people." Takami said, making Karasuba, Yume, and Kusano's eyes widen and look at Miya, who was blushing lightly.

Before they could continue the conversation, they heard Minato stirring. After a few seconds of focusing his vision, Minato sat up for a second, then noticed he wasn't at Maison Izumo. He then saw a familiar face. "Mom?" Minato said. After they noticed him awake, Minato's three Sekirei glomped him, all of them crying. Minato just let them cling to him while they calmed down. Miya felt another wave of jealousy. "Minato will need to stay here a few days in order to recover. After that he can return with all of you." Takami said.

**Later**

After everyone ate dinner, Yume and Karasuba went out to patrol around the hospital to keep any threats from getting near Minato. Matsu was at the Inn, attack satellites at the ready to hit any moving targets after her Ashikabi. She wasn't going to let anyone harm Minato as long as she lives.


	6. Demon of the North

Chapter 6: Demon of the North

**This chapter is two-part!**

**Part One: Veiled Tsunami**

**Picking up from Chapter 5**

**Malison Izumo, the next day**

Everyone but Uzume was at the table eating breakfast. "Where's Uzume?" Minato asked. "She's gone to the cemetery." Miya said. Minato knew what that meant. Everyone there hoped Uzume would return home safely.

**Speaking of Uzume…**

"I hope you are doing well wherever you are Chiho. I managed to make some new friends. You would have loved to meet them at some point. Wherever you may be, you are still in my heart Chiho." Uzume said. She noticed two people that looked like Chiho. "Dear this is the Uzume that Chiho told us about." The woman said. "A pleasure to meet you. I'm very thankful Chiho had a friend like you. I hope she was able to pass on peacefully" the man, presumably Chiho's father, said to Uzume. "I need to head home. I have my friends waiting for me." Uzume said. "Take care Uzume." Chiho's father said.

"_**Higa, this is Kakizaki. #10 has left the cemetery and is broken and vulnerable. Should I go after her?"**_

"_**Yes. Capture her quickly, otherwise Sahashi will pop up to help."**_

**A few minutes later…**

Uzume had to summon her veils because she was being attacked. _Damn that bastard! He was waiting for me! I need to call Minato!_ Uzume said mentally, bringing out her phone.

**Maison Izumo**

Minato was sitting silently in the garden area, when his phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi, Minato here." Minato said. "Wait Uzume speak to me!" _**"Minato Higa's sent Kakizaki after me and I need help quickly!"**_

"Damn that bastard! Yume, Karasuba, Kusano! That bastard is after Uzume! Let's move!" Minato said with tempestuous fury. The girls flinched at the commanding and angered tone, but moved out nonetheless. "Wait Minato! I shall assist thee in thy mission!" Tsukiumi said. "Alright then. Miya, I'm leaving Matsu to you." Minato said. "Take care and please save Uzume!" Miya said. "I will." Minato said with his lady-killer smile. Miya blushed for a few seconds, then regained her composure, all while Minato took off, four Sekirei following behind him.

**About 3 minutes of running later…**

Minato found Uzume on the ground. "Minato is that you?" Uzume said weakly. "Yes it is. We're here to help." Minato said. "Thank you." Uzume said. "Uzume stay awake if you can." He then roared **"COVERING FIRE!"** **"Positron Blasts!" **Yume said, firing a barrage of light pulses that forced the enemy Sekirei to jump back. Yume looked like she was ready to kill. Karasuba and Tsukiumi had fury written on their faces. "Yume, stay back and fix some of Uzume's injuries. Karasuba, Kusano, and Tsukiumi: Prosecute." Minato said. The girls charged forward to attack the enemy Sekirei, seemingly ignoring Minato's earlier orders to not kill. This was personal now.

**Meanwhile with Miya and the others**

"Damnit!" Matsu said. There were more Sekirei heading toward Minato and his team. It seemed Higa wanted him gone for good. "I'll go after him." Homura said. She then took off to help Minato. It seems Homura isn't the only one willing to help. Kazehana disappeared into the winds to find her Ashikabi to help. There was another one, who was hiding herself nearby.

**Akitsu POV**

"I still feel the pull to that Sahashi boy. I will help him and see if he is the Ashikabi that can fix me." Akitsu said in her quiet, subdued way. She followed after Homura and Kazehana.

**Back to Minato**

**Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!**

"Moshi Moshi. Minato here. What is it Matsu?" Minato said.

"_**Backup is on the way. Homura, Kazehana, and Akitsu are heading to your location right now! Hold on until they get there!"**_Matsu said**.**

"Alright then." Minato said. He then roared out: **"WIND 3, FIRE 6, AND ICE 7 WILL BE HERE IN 30 SECONDS! HOLD THEM OFF A LITTLE LONGER!"** "Hai Minato!" His team responded. He turned to Yume. "Can you heal her injuries?" Minato asked. "Yes, but I will need my Norito." Yume said. She pulled into a kiss and reluctantly let him go after 5 seconds. While Yume was helping Uzume, Minato listened out for the backup sent to them. To his luck, he saw a small firebomb, a mini-tornado, and an ice storm hit the enemy Sekirei. Tsukiumi walked out of the battle lines towards Minato, a heavy blush on her face. Minato knew where this was going. "Minato, I am ready to join thee to end Minaka and the Sekirei Plan." Tsukiumi said. "Are you sure? You know what happens if you join our team?" Minato asked. "Yes I am. Please, become my Ashikabi!" Tsukiumi said as she pulled Minato to her for a kiss, with her sea blue wings spreading to surround the two of them. _Incredible! Is this the joy and warmth of the bond that Yume spoke about? If it is, then I have found joy at last._ Tsukiumi said in her mind as she felt her power rise.

"Now then, it's time to show them our real power! Dragon of the Infinite Tsunami!" Tsukiumi said, calling forth a dragon made from a raging torrent.

"My turn! Dragon of the Blazing Inferno!" Homura said.

"Hmm. Dragon of the Icy Storm!" Akitsu said.

"Don't forget me! Dragon of the Raging Whirlwind!" Kazehana said.

"Now come forth, Dragon of the Holy Light!" Yume said.

"**Now strike these fools down! GO!"** They all said in unison, with the impact of the blast causing an explosion that could be heard all over Tokyo, and then about 15 kilometers outside the city, leaving behind a massive crater in a major intersection. The enemy Sekirei survived, but they withdrew with the lightly injured ones carrying the more heavily injured ones.

Minato called Takami. "Mom we have a situation. You see…"

**Later**

"**WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL TOLD YOU TO CREATE A MASSIVE GODDAMN CRATER IN A MAJOR INTERESECTION! DO YOU HAVE ANY DAMN IDEA HOW HARD IT WILL BE TO COVER IT UP! THEN THERE'S THE TIME AND RESOURCES IT WOULD TAKE TO FIX IT!"** Takami said to a cowed Ashikabi and Sekirei. "Sorry, I know it wasn't your fault Uzume." Takami said. "It's fine. I'm just glad the others came to help me!" Uzume said. "Alright then. I need to return to make sure Minaka doesn't pull any stupid shit." Takami said as she left.

**Later after dinner**

Uzume decided to join Minato in looking at the stars. "Oh hey Uzume. Are you feeling any better?" Minato said. "Yeah. Thank you for coming with the others to help me." Uzume said. "No problem. Like I said before, the girls and I will always come to help you if needed. That's a promise we intend to keep." Minato said. Uzume grabbed onto him. "What is it Uzume?" Minato asked. "How ironic. I find another Ashikabi just like the one I had originally lost. It seems Fate has helped me find my Ashikabi. That Ashikabi is you Minato. The only Ashikabi I want is you, the kind, caring, and willing to fight Ashikabi." Uzume said, the strongest reaction she's ever gotten from Minato. She pulled the stunned Minato into a kiss, wings as white as her veils making their appearance. "At last, I now have my chosen Ashikabi." Uzume said as she snuggled into Minato's embrace. **"Water Celebration!"** Tsukiumi yelled out. "What the hell was that for?!" Uzume said "Keep thy hands off my husband!" Tsukiumi said. "Bring it on!" Uzume said.

Minato saw a flash of lavender and white attack them, leaving big lumps on their heads. He then realized it was Miya. "There will be no violence in Maison Izumo. And besides, if anyone here gets the position of Minato's wife, it will most certainly be me." Miya said. Uzume grinned while Tsukiumi was gaping in shock. Minato was thinking on what Miya said, and then it hit him like a ton of bricks. _No. Fucking. Way. I already am being fought over with my current Sekirei, but now Miya has joined the fight. This means… The hell?! Is she reacting to me?! Oh boy, things are about to get even crazier than before. _Minato said in his thoughts.

**Part 2: The Lavender Avenger**

**The next day, Maison Izumo**

Homura returned with Akitsu. "Minato remember Akitsu? She said she wants to stay here with us and fight alongside you and your Sekirei." Homura said, surprising the others. "Why is that exactly?" Kazehana said. "There's something I need you to try Minato." Miya said. "What is it?" Minato said. "I think Akitsu can be fixed, but it seems only you can do it." Miya said. "I understand Miya. Akitsu, why don't you come over here with me?" Minato said with a kind, friendly smile. Akitsu had a brief smile on her face. "Akitsu would you like to have an Ashikabi who will love and care about? If so, kiss Minato." Yume said. Akitsu didn't hesitate. She pulled Minato into a kiss, when something shocking happened. The Sekirei mark on her forehead was glowing. It then moved to her back, along with the appearance of icy blue wings that spread over her and her Ashikabi. Akitsu released Minato from the kiss. "Akitsu, the mark on your forehead's gone!" Minato said. Akitsu was smiling in joy. She finally found the Ashikabi who would mend her broken heart and soul. "Sekirei #07 Akitsu is yours now and forever Minato-sama!" Akitsu said in pure joy. The others were happy that Akitsu was able to find happiness.

**Meanwhile with Takami**

Takami, along with Benitsubasa and Haihane, looked at Minato's latest winging in shock. "No way! He winged Akitsu!" Takami said. Haihane was visibly panting. "I think I'm now reacting to Minato." Haihane said. "Same here." Benitsubasa said. Takami felt the energy wave from the three Sekirei being winged. However, Benitsubasa and Haihane weren't the only unwinged Sekirei reacting to Minato.

**Saki POV**

"I can sense him! My Ashikabi-sama! I must find him!" The spy Sekirei said.

**Yahan POV**

"Hmm. This power is incredible! I must find the source of it!" Yahan said teleporting out.

**Hikari and Hibiki POV**

"Sis, I'm sensing something happening! And it's in the North area!" Hikari said. "I am too! We need to find out what's going on!" Hibiki said. They dashed off towards the North.

**Natsu POV**

Natsu was having a reaction flash. "He's near! I'm coming my Ashikabi-sama!" Natsu said, homing in on Minato's aura.

**Sai and Shi POV**

"Shi do you feel that aura? It's incredible!" Sai said. "I do!" Shi said. They then felt a heat flash. "Sai our Ashikabi is near! Let's head to the North!" Shi said. They took off to find Minato.

**Maison Izumo**

"Oh boy. My satellites have detected SEVEN unwinged Sekirei headed right towards us!" Matsu said. "Who are they?" Minato said. "Give me a second!" Matsu said. "Got it! They are #s 11 and 12 Hikari and Hibiki, #s 31 and 40 Sai and Shi, #55 Saki, #57 Yahan, and #72 Natsu." Matsu said. "Why are they headed towards us? Minato said. "It appears they picked up on the power surge that resulted from you winging Tsukiumi, Uzume, and Akitsu." Matsu said. "I think we should personally greet them. Miya, I'll need you to stay in here with Matsu. Everyone else come with me." Minato said.

**About 20 minutes later**

"It seems they have arrived." Minato said, with his team of Sekirei, minus Matsu, standing behind him. The seven unwinged Sekirei spotted him. _It's him! He's the one responsible for the power wave!_ They all thought in unison. They all then flinched when they saw who was all with him. "Now then. Would you care to explain why all of you are here, although I think I know the reason?" Minato said. "We all came wondering what that power surge we felt earlier was, and where it was coming from, only to find out it was you, apparently winging another Sekirei." Yahan said. "And you are?" Minato said. "Sekirei #57 Yahan. And you?" Yahan said. "Minato Sahashi, Ashikabi, or as I'm now being called the Ashikabi of the North." Minato said sheepishly. _This man is the feared Ashikabi of the North?! He looks completely different than what we expected._ The unwinged Sekirei said mentally. "The Sekireis standing behind me are #03 Kazehana, #04 Karasuba, #06 Homura, #07 Akitsu, #08 Yume, #09 Tsukiumi, #10 Uzume, and #108 Kusano. I also have #02 Matsu back at my home. And what are your names and Sekirei numbers?" Minato asked. The group flinched when they realized who they were near. _Definitely don't want to piss this guy off!_ Hikari and Hikibi said silently to each other.

"I am #11 Hikari, and my twin here is #12 Hibiki. We both use lightning. It's a pleasure to meet you Minato-sama." Hikari said.

"I am #31 Sai and then there's my sister #40 Shi. We are both weapons users." Sai said annoyed at the fact they couldn't fight.

"I'm #55 Saki, and I am a skilled spy. A pleasure to meet you Minato-sama." Saki said with a slight blush.

"You already know me, #57 Yahan. My power is teleportation." Yahan said.

"And I'm #72 Natsu. I'm a dual knife wielder. It's a pleasure to meet you Minato-sama." Natsu said. "Now then, would you like to return with my team to my base to have a safe place?" Minato asked kindly. "Yes!" They all said.

**Meanwhile with Miya and Matsu**

"Well, it appears we'll be having guests." Matsu said. Miya narrowed her eyes at the screen. _Oh ho Miya is jealous now! Almost there! Just another little push and she will be ready to give herself to him!_ Matsu said mentally. Her plan is finally coming to fruition.

**Back to Minato**

Minato was conversing with the new friends in their group. "It looks like we will getting new allies." Yume said. "This is actually good. With them, we might have some extra help patrolling the North." Akitsu said. "I hope they remember if our Ashikabi wings Miya, she gets the top spot." Karasuba said. Tsukiumi reluctantly accepted that fact.

**Later at Maison Izumo**

Minato returned with his guests and introduced them to Miya, with the group falling into a fit of hero-worship when they met their most legendary big sister. "Why didn't you tell us you had Miya here as well?!" Yahan said. "That's because, well, she isn't winged yet. I know she's reacting to me, but I won't wing her unless she completely wants it." Minato said. Miya who was in the room listening was shocked. _That power wave seems to have affected me as well._ Miya said mentally. She was mostly shocked from what she heard. She ran off into her room. _I can't really live without him now. Maker knows I've fallen completely for him. I will approach him later and I will make sure he accepts me! I will make sure Minato, and only Minato, will be my Ashikabi!_ Miya said mentally, determined to have a share of Minato.

**Speaking of Minato…**

_I've really in for it aren't I? I have so many Sekirei to choose from, yet here I am falling for Miya of all people. It's ironic. The one Sekirei I thought of as an older sister figure is the one my heart has chosen. I hope I can survive the aftermath._ Minato said in his thoughts.

**Later that night**

Minato was walking towards his room, absorbed in his thoughts, only to run in to an equally absorbed Miya. They fell over with Miya grabbing onto Minato, who caught her as they fell onto the ground. Miya had a determined look in her eyes that startled Minato. "I prayed to the Maker it wasn't true, but now I know for sure. Minato I love you!" Miya said as she kissed the shell-shocked Minato, making silvery-white wings sprout, transcending the walls of the Inn, and surrounding the Inn as well as the surrounding homes on the block in a bright, loving, almost angelic embrace. The families in the nearby homes saw the lights and thought of them as the wings of a guardian angel, and the nearby broken families began to heal their damaged links. Everyone in the Inn was pressed under the intense power. Miya released Minato from the searing kiss, with the lavender-haired Sekirei panting lightly from the pleasure. The others came in, and the teasing and jocular threats began. The unwinged Sekirei that came to meet Minato were impressed that he won Miya over. Tsukiumi reluctantly acknowledged Miya as the 'official wife', as she would never best #01/#00 for that position. The lavender-haired Sekirei refused to loosen her grip on her Ashikabi, and even in a bold manner invited him to her room, to 'lay beside each other as husband and wife'.

**Meanwhile at MBI...**

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Now the Demon of the North has joined my son! He will use her power to bring me to godhood!" Minaka said with egomaniacal laughter, with Takami, Benistubasa, and Haihane watching with mixed contempt and disguisted interest. Takami decided she had enough and hit Minaka with a powerful flying kick, knocking him off of the roof. Takami leaned over to check her work then grunted in frustration. "Girls, come!" a very irate Takami yelled.

Meanwhile Minaka was falling, parachute deployed, still laughing like the maniac he is. Natsuo was watching while placing an order. "You know that order of parachutes I made? Triple that if you can." Natsu said, having a feeling he was screwed as hell.

**Mutsu POV**

Mutsu's eyes widened when he felt the energy surge. "Hmm. So you had Takami's son wing you? That takes care of that little problem." Mutsu said to himself.

**Meanwhile across the rest of Tokyo**

_Ah hell. Miya onee-chan just got winged. This game is already over before it even had a chance to begin_ was the general among the other Sekirei, who had all turned towards the North. They decided to warn their Ashikabis to extend their time of existence, without knowing that Miya's Ashikabi wasn't going to kill them, unless the Sekireis themselves or their Ashikabis give him a reason to.

**Later in Miya's room, after being winged  
**

Minato was simply relaxing beneath the covers, with Miya using his chest as a pillow. "Ironic isn't it? The person your heart chooses is always the one that will be hard to get. Anyway, why did you choose me of all people to be you Ashikabi?" Minato asked the lavender-haired woman beside him. "Truth be told, I had begun to fall in love with slowly. It started after you came with Yume, looking for a home. The hidden love became stronger as I saw you making my siblings happy. I had hoped they would meet the Ashikabi they wanted, and much to their good luck, it was you, the one who Yume gave her heart to."

"They all have strong love for you because you didn't stomp on their goodwill. You took that goodwill and gave them the love and acceptance they all wanted. I had spoken with Akitsu earlier and she told me how happy you made her when you winged her. I saw the first real smile on her face. Karasuba told me she was happy to have you, the one Ashikabi who listened to her story and didn't hate her for it. Kazehana was happy that you gave her the love and comforting she wanted after that bastard Minaka broke her heart. Matsu wanted to bring out your potential because she saw you as a smart man, and she said your confidence has gone up since you winged my sisters. Tsukiumi respects you for your courage and kindness. Kusano respects you for your caring heart. Yume has the most respect for you, next to myself, for what you've done to help them. Uzume was happy you didn't abandon her when she needed someone the most."

I already have great respect for you before, but it grew as you welcomed more and more of my sisters into your heart, and I saw the way you made your way into their hearts. That love and respect I have for you is why I chose you, Minato Sahashi, as my Ashikabi! Now let's get some much needed sleep, my Ashikabi." Miya said. "Fine by me." Minato said, the pair falling asleep, with Miya having the first real smile on her face in a long time.

The epic Chapter 6 is now complete!


	7. Important Update!

**Darkfire45 here!**

The prologue of my **Saint Knight's Tale** fic is on Hiatus, due to major schoolwork.

**Winged Guardians** Ch. 7 is completed, but is under careful review.

The new prologue chapter for **New Chronicles **is ready, and is also under review.

The prologue of the new and reborn **Twin Burning Blades, **now called **Twin Blades of Fire**, is almost completed!

I finally managed to get that little project done! I will have the prologue for **Twin Blades of Fire **ready tomorrow or Thursday.

Thank you for patiently waiting!

See you readers and authors next update!


	8. SOPA Update!

**Darkfire45 here!**

I have an update on the SOPA problem! We still need 30,000 signatures, and by Wednesday! If you would to petition, go to

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2014/q0Vkk0Zr

set up an account and click to sign the petition afterwards!

We still need a lot of signatures to end this bullshit!


	9. Important SOPA Update!

**Darkfire45 here!**

I have an update on SOPA! We have successfully reached the needed 100,00 votes for the petition to go through! we totalled out at 104,049 votes! We just wait for a little while and I will release an update when I get word about the results of the petition!

See all of you next update!


End file.
